This application pertains to the art of electrical hardware and, more particularly, to tile wall covers for extensions for electrical outlet boxes. Although the invention is particularly applicable to tile wall covers, it will be appreciated that the invention can also be used for extensions in general.
Tile wall covers commonly include a ringlike flat plate having a large opening therethrough and an extension secured to the plate around the opening. The extension is commonly cast of steel or aluminum in order to provide straight sides and corners which are desirable for positioning tile facing closely against the sides of the extension. Electrical switches or outlets are mounted to mounting flanges on the extension. These extensions come in various lengths and sizes, and separate dies are required for casting the different sizes. Metal extensions formed from a plurality of individual steel pieces welded to one another and to a flat plate have been used but they have included more than two different shapes which must be held and welded to form the extension. Certain arrangements of this type have included overlapping portions on the sides of the extension which form a step making it impossible to position a tile closely against the extension.